El Niñero
by I'm Vale
Summary: Los padres de Sam van de viaje y por la personalidad de Sam, prefieren dejarla con un Niñero. Sam no soporta al niñero y este no deja de molestarla. ¿Sera así para siempre? AU.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hoola a Todos :D Este es el Primer Fic que Subo, Pero no es Mio, Es un Fic que yo Adapté :B Bueno Disfruten y lean y No me Maten ;)  
>Ah! Este es un Fic "OOC" de Seddie ;)<br>iCarly No Me pertenece, Es del Ingenioso Hombre llamado Dan Schneider!******

CAPITULO 1  
>— ¿Sammy? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.<br>— ¡Ya voy!— grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras corriendo — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer, cosa que me encantaba.  
>— Sammy, tenemos que hablar…— me dijo mi padre asustándome aun mas, Ademas, Odio que me digan Sammy, pero a mis padres se los dejo pasar.<br>— ¡Pero yo no hice nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran  
>—No es nada de eso Sam— me dijo mi madre<br>— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviada, ya que si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.  
>—Hija…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente<br>— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?—  
>—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaro… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mama<br>— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar  
>—Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explico —Llevaremos a Jennette… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermana pequeña ¿y me quedo yo?<br>— ¡Y que así de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesta  
>—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre<br>- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!- reí en mi mente  
>— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemática! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan así de la nada!— me hice la víctima.<br>— Vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados…— me conocía más que bien, o de plano leía mentes, ya que supo que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.  
>— Oye… ¡tienes que confiar más en mi!— le dije riendo<br>— Esa ''confianza''…— rio —…Gánatela—  
>— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja<br>—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre  
>—…Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victoriosa<br>—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada  
>— ¿Co… como que a mí no?— pregunte sin entender<br>—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos  
>— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma<br>—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemática, solo digamos inquieta y con carácter.  
>— ¡Papa! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesta — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!—<br>— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Así que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión  
>—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos<br>—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, así que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo el podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron como platos.  
>— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?— pregunte indignada<br>—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…—  
>— ¡Pe… pero!— dije<br>—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre  
>—A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre<br>— ¿Ósea que mañana se van?— pregunte sorprendida  
>—Así es…— me contesto mi padre<br>— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.  
>Sonó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos Ana tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después Vestirme( Mi ropa es Comoda y no tan fea, pero no me gustan las faldas ni los Vestidos)<p>

Aun adormilada tome mi Mochila y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y Salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil Rojo.  
>— ¿Por qué esa cara mujer?— me pregunto Carly, mi mejor amiga mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado<br>— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…—  
>—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente Carly<br>— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi como para dejarme la casa sola…— suspire —…Así que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara  
>— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada<br>—Gracias Carly!… los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta  
>—Lo siento…— rio —Aun así no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo<br>—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es más creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.  
>—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada<br>— ¡Eres una tonta Carly!— le dije riendo  
>—Es que míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un nerd… — rio<br>— ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente  
>—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… así que la verdad no sé.<br>—Esa no es la Sam Puckett que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente  
>—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.<br>Las clases pasaron rápido, Carly y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.  
>—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto —Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada<br>—Carly… cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo. Generalmente amenazaba a la gente con golpearla, pero Carly es mi Mejor Amiga y no la golpearia aunque dejemos de ser Mejores Amigas.  
>Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un Convertible Azul me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.<br>Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi Mochila y baje de este para entrar a la casa  
>— ¡Llegue!— dije cuando entre<br>— Sam— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a….


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hoola Gente del Mundo! Dejare lo que quiero decir abajo porque a mi Igual me da Flojera Leer lo de Arriba de los Fics :B**

**Bueno iCalry No me Pertenece, sino seria Seddie :B Es del Genio: Dan Schneider  
><strong>—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…— me dijo caminando al living. Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la sala.  
>—Él es Freddie— me presento a un chico que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal.<br>—Así que yo misma me autorice examinarlo por completo, Su cabello era de color Cafe y peinado ligeramente hacia arriba en la Parte del Frente, su piel era blanca, con un muy ligero toque dorado, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos que eran de un color Marron sumamente hermosos. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una playera roja y sobre esta traía una chaqueta negra de piel, arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para el crimen.  
>—El es hijo de Nicholas Benson, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera…—<br>-Bien… olvidemos el crimen- mi mirada de admiración se transformo a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que empezó sonreír.  
>Mi padre interrumpió el incomodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.<br>—Le ayudo…— se ofreció mi 'niñero'  
>-Idiota- pensé<br>El auto del aeropuerto llego a la casa, el chofer bajo y les ayudo a subir las maletas.  
>—Por favor Sam, no quiero problemas, sigue las indicaciones de Freddie…— me dijo mi padre<br>—Está bien… cero problemas…— tal vez no era del todo cierto  
>—Bien…— me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto donde mi madre y Jennette ya lo esperaban.<br>Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba 'Freddie'. Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.  
>—Hola…— me dijo con su melodiosa voz<br>Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.  
>— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte cuando vi dos maletas grandes al pie de las escaleras<br>—Son mías…— me contesto caminando detrás de mi —Viviré aquí… así que será mejor que nos llevemos bien— Lo fulmine con la mirada, y volví a subir las escaleras.

Me desperté cuando escuche tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir.  
>—Levántate ya o llegaras tarde— tome el cobertor y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz<br>—No pasa nada si llego tarde…— mentí  
>—Si… pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… levántate— sentí que tomaba el cobertor, por lo que me aferre más a este para que no pudiera quitármelo, pero su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármela.<br>—Ahh…— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie  
>—De nada te sirven los berrinches así que cámbiate…— lanzo el cobertor a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta.<br>- ¡Y este quién demonios se cree!- grite en mi foro interno  
>Aun ahogada en rabia, me dirige a la regadera, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo. Nada… pero absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente. Y el Tocino.<br>Salí de la ducha después de envolverme en una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días.  
>Me dirige al closet y tome una Polera azul, unos Jeans Gastados y Unas Converse Celestes, nada muy producido, Tome mi Mochila y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.<br>—No tienes un pantalón más viejo…— soltó una carcajada  
>—No está viejo…—lo mire despectivamente, sabia claramente que no era viejo si no que así era, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar.<br>—Aquí a las tres de la tarde…— me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta  
>—Idiota…— susurre<br>— ¡Te escuche!— me grito desde la cocina  
>— ¡No me importa!— cerré la puerta de un golpe para<br>luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.  
>— ¿Y qué tal te fue?— me pregunto Carly sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio<br>— ¡Ja! ¡Horrible!— le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos  
>— ¿Como es el? ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo emocionada — ¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?— me pregunto desesperada<br>—No… no… y aun no lo sé— respondí sus preguntas en orden  
>— ¿Entonces?— me dijo impaciente<br>—Para empezar el tipo… esta como quiere— le dije — ¡CARLY si lo vieras por detrás!— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.  
>— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?— abrió sus ojos como platos<br>—Es un idiota…— le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de Peppy Cola  
>— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡Sam! ¡Cuéntame bien!— reí por su desesperación<br>—Nada no me hizo nada… solo que no me agrada, es un engreído—  
>— ¿Y entonces que harás?— me pregunto riendo malvadamente<br>—Pues se tendrá que ir…— reí junto con ella.  
><strong><br>Gracias por Los Reviews :D Voy a Actualizar Lo Más Rapido Posible, porque se lo estresante que es que no suban los Capitulos D:  
><strong>**-****Tocino Boliviano 94**** : Gracias! No te Preocupes lo Actulizare lo Mas Pronto Posible :D  
><strong>-**SEDDIEnto**** : Gracias por la Bienvenida! Me encantan tus fics! Y Gracias por la Felicitacion :') Ya puse que el Fic es AU, Gracias por el Dato ;) No te preocupes por el Review largo, No importa, es Mejor Todavia :D  
>-<strong>**ItsMiiqu**** : Perdon por lo Obvio :B Y Es Genial que lo Ames :') Me siento importante (: No te preocupes, Lo actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda :D A mi igual me Encanta el Seddie OO**

**Espero que puedan dejar mas Reviews! **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hoola Lectores! Todo lo que quiero decir lo pondre abajo, porque a mi siempre me da flojera leer lo de arriba y no lo de abajo :B Ok, no les quito más Fic  
>iCarly no es Mio es del asombroso Dan Schneider y todo lo demas :P<br>**

— ¡Hey Sam!— me saludo Jason, mi ex novio, Jason y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con Carly. Pero una tarde él creyó que la relación entre nosotros dos podía ir a más. Y lo acepte, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.  
>Un mes después comenzó a salir con Missy.<br>—Mi amor ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a esta…— le susurro en el oído, mi digámoslo así 'Peor enemiga' fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que lo escuchara.  
>—Tu mejor que nadie se sabe mi nombre…— le dije fulminándola con la mirada —Así que vuélveme a decir 'Esta' y veras como…— me puse de pie pero Carly me volvió a sentar<br>—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… — le dijo Jason a Missy  
>—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…— me miro burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano<br>—Tienes que tranquilizarte— me dijo Carly  
>— ¡Es que Carly!¡Me pone mal verla, mejor dicho su existencia!— le dije aun asqueada —Además tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…— ambas reímos<br>Ya que ya habíamos intentado decírselo a Jason, mas este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su 'barbie'  
>Jason es muy atractivo, con el pelo Castaño Claro, ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos pero que la bruja de su novia ah ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, así que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando.<br>Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy 'algo' sociable. Y hablo con todo el salón, solo en clase de Biología, con la única que no hablo es con la señorita ''soylamashermosadelmundo''.  
>— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con ella!— me dijo Carly cuando llegamos a su casa<br>—Lo sé es tan… tan ¡Estupida!— reímos y ambas bajamos del auto  
>— ¿Hey y tú a dónde vas?— me dijo cuando vio que le puse alarma al auto<br>—Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…— le dije con cara de suplica  
>— ¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?— soltó una carcajada<br>— ¡Eres una tonta Carly!— le dije también soltando una sonora risa  
>—Anda ven…— me dijo, entramos a la casa. Ya la conocía más que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no Carly iba a mi casa.<br>— ¡Spencer!— le salude feliz al hermano mayor de Carly  
>— ¡Como estas Sammy!— me dijo Spencer con Cariño, Ok, a el igual se lo dejo pasar.<br>—Muy bien…— le conteste sonriente  
>—Me dijo tu mama que saldrían del país…— me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia<br>—Si…— le dije igual  
>—Si necesitas algo Sam, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros— me abrazo<br>—Si… muchas gracias— le agradecí  
>—Como quiera no creo que necesite nada— rio Carly —Le contrataron un niñero…— levanto ambas cejas rápidamente. Solo la fulmine con la mirada. —Bueno estaremos en mi habitación…— le dijo Carly<br>—Está bien…— contesto y subimos a la habitación de Carly  
>No la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas triviales.<br>— ¡…Y luego viste como te miro!— soltó una carcajada  
>—Si…— reí junto con ella —El día que le desfigure la cara estará contenta…— pelear era lo mío, pero si tenia una pelea más me echaban. Logre controlarme mucho, pero Jasmine me sacaba de mis casillas, con ella es una constante lucha… día a día. Y la verdad es fastidiante.<br>— ¿Tú crees que Jason se enoje contigo si le haces algo? — me pregunto intrigada  
>—Pues no lo sé…— le conteste indiferente —Pero no solo porque es su novia voy a estar soportándola—<br>— ¡Sam son las siete de la noche!— me dijo asombrada  
>— ¿Qué?— pregunte igual de sorprendida<br>—A alguien la van a regañar…— canto y yo solté una carcajada  
>—No me importa…— le dije desinteresadamente<br>Aun me quede más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación así que acepte. Salí de la casa de Carly a las nueve de la noche.  
>Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto, tome mi bolsa y como si nada entre a la casa.<br>— ¿Que parte de a las tres en la casa no entendiste?— me dijo caminando desde la sala  
>— ¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa no entendiste?— le conteste y camine hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzo a mitad de las escaleras<br>—Mira… déjame te explico por si no te quedo claro… tus padres me dejaron a cargo así que si te digo que a las tres… tu llegas a las tres—  
>—Y si no quiero que…— le desafié mientras ambos nos eliminábamos con la mirada<br>—Muy fácil…— subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo evito, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban… 

**Emm… Hoola!  
>-Para empezar, perdon por no actualizar todo los dias como lo prometi :c Me castigaron :B Pero ahora si que si la subo todos los dias :D<br>****- Gracias por todos los Review, los lei en mi Celu (por el cual me castigaron) y casi lloro :') Gracias, no crei que el Fic fuese tan querido (:  
>-No se si habran dado cuenta, pero cada vez los capitulos son más cortos :S Es que el Primero era más largo, los demas son como todos iguales (:<br>-Tal vez suba el 4to Capitulo hoy, pero más tarde, lo tengo que terminar :D**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hoola Lectores :D  
>Bueno, lo de siempre de no leer esto y leer abajo :B<br>iCarly no es mio, es del Ingeniosisimo Dan Schneider y yo uso algunos personajes sin fines de Lucro (:**

Su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa más aun así no se lo demostraría, se acercaba mas y mas, pero cambio el rumbo, ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, ahora sentía que la húmeda respiración acariciaba mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído con esa agobiante lentitud. Me deje llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos.  
>—Te quedas sin auto…— me susurro sensualmente<br>Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, para guardar las llaves que aun traía en mis manos, pero actuó mucho más rápido y me las quito de las manos.  
>— ¡Eres un idiota!— le grite molesta<br>—Hey… hey… pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve — levanto una de sus cejas, y sonrió victorioso  
>—Me la vas a pagar Freddie…— le dije más que molesta mientras seguía subiendo escalones<br>—Hay sí que miedo…— dijo sarcásticamente para luego atacarse de la risa  
>Entre en mi habitación, - ¡No lo soporto!- grite en mi interior. Después de un rato me tranquilice, y decidí llamar a Carly.<br>— ¡Es que Carly! ¡No entiendo porque lo escogieron a él!— le dije desesperada  
>—Es simple Sam…— me dijo obvia mas yo no lograba comprender —Si contrataban a alguien serio y tranquilo, ¡no aguantaría nada de lo que le hicieras o le dijeras!— me explico —Pero a lo que tú me cuentas, el carácter de él es muy parecido al tuyo— podría ser que tuviera razón, pero aun así no me daría por vencida.<p>

Nuevamente me levante por los insistentes golpes de Freddie en la puerta.  
>— ¿Esto va a tener que ser todos los días?— me cuestiono retóricamente<br>Simplemente lo ignore, me puse de pie y como todos los días hice mi rutina, lavar mis dientes, entrar a la ducha, Me vesti, Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que se formaran húmedas ondas en el. Tome mi bolso, me puse un gorro y baje las escaleras.  
>—Dame mis llaves…— le dije cuando lo vi sentado en un lado de la barra de la cocina<br>— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!— rio sarcásticamente — ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, si tu no me obedeces?—  
>—Solo dámelas si…— le conteste<br>—Nop…— me dijo sonriente  
>—Entonces no voy…— levante una de mis delgadas cejas y camine de regreso a las escaleras<br>—Claro que si iras…— escuche sus pasos detrás de mi —Yo te llevo…—  
>—No gracias…— le dije sin voltear a verlo<br>— ¡Eres una niña chiflada!— me dijo molesto, al escucharlo me di media vuelta para verlo de frente y reí  
>—…Una niña chiflada que no se irá sin su auto…— me senté en un escalón<br>Soltó una carcajada — ¿De verdad crees eso?— me dijo risueño. Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de averiguar lo que planeaba.  
>Se acerco rápidamente a mí, en cuestión de segundos me llevaba en su hombro derecho.<br>— ¡Que te pasa!— le grite histérica — ¡Bájame ahora!— le ordene mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos su espalda. Aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba riendo  
>—Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…— me dijo tratando de controlar su risa<br>— ¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!— le amenace  
>—Entonces no te soltare…— me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto<br>—No te lo vuelvo a decir suéltame…— le dije digamos que 'molesta' queda corto  
>—Ya te dije que no…— soltó una carcajada —y luego si me haces algo…— dijo fingiendo temor<br>—Está bien… al fin y al cabo te cansaras…— deje de moverme, pero este volvió a caminar, trataba de ver que estaba haciendo pero no lo lograba, escuche que abría la puerta del auto, comencé a patalear de nuevo  
>— ¡Te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!— seguía golpeándolo por la espalda<br>—Y yo ya te dije que iras al colegio, y no tendrás tu auto…— no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro pero me metió en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Se metió para abrocharme el cinturón y que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, pero antes de que se quitara, mordí fuertemente su brazo.  
>— ¡Ahh!— grito mientras se tocaba la zona mordida, me miro molesto y antes de cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro de niños para que así no se pudiera abrir.<br>Puse mi mano en el cinturón de seguridad mientras se alejaba para rodear el auto lo desabroche para poder cruzarme al lado del piloto y poder bajar, Apenas abrí la puerta y ya estaba ahí. Resignada regrese al lugar del copiloto...

**Este es el Más cortito hasta ahora :c Quizas me de más fuerza de Voluntad y tambien subo al 5to hoy, pero todavia me falta terminarlo… Espero sus Reviews :D Cualquier comentario solo diganlo/escribanlo ;)**

**PD: Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejan Review, pero especialmente a SEDDIEnto! Gracias por el Apoyo!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hoola a Todos!  
>Recuerden, todo Abajo…..<br>iCarly no me Pertenece, es del Genio Productor Dan Schneider :D**

Condujo en silencio, en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, mas yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando por la ventana.  
>—Vengo por ti a las tres…— me dijo cuando se paro en la puerta del colegio.<br>— ¿Que no quieres asegurarte de que entre al salón?— le dije de mala gana.  
>—No me retes…— levanto una de sus cejas.<br>Rodé mis ojos y tome mi bolsa para bajar, trate de abrir la puerta pero al no poder hacerlo recordé que tenía el seguro para niños, así que solo abría por afuera.  
>—Ya te abro… niña…— soltó una carcajada y bajo para abrirme la puerta, Me tendió la mano sabiendo que ni de broma la aceptaría.<br>—No es necesario que vengas…— le dije molesta.  
>— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta —Te molesta que te vean conmigo…— comenzó a caminar hacia mí.<br>—No… tu presencia es lo que me molesta— trate de retroceder pero el auto rojo de Freddie me lo impidió.  
>—Entonces con más ganas aun… vengo por ti a las tres…— sonrió victorioso, me guiño un ojo y se alejo de mi para rodear nuevamente el auto y subir a este.<br>Retuve mis ganas de ahorcarlo y camine hacia el edificio.  
>— ¡¿Quien era él y que fue eso?— Me pregunto Carly asombrada, seguramente había visto todo.<br>—A…a que te refieres…— fingí no entender.  
>— ¡Dios! ¿El es?— adivinó.<br>—Ósea tienes a… ¡EL! En tu casa y ¡lo quieres echar! Oficialmente tú estás ¡loca!— me dijo caminando detrás de mí.  
>— ¡Carly es detestable!— le dije desesperada — ¡Me quito el auto!— abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros.<br>—…Pero la forma en la que se te acerco…— levanto una de sus delgadas y morenas cejas  
>— ¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!— le conteste obvia.<br>— ¿Valla así que tan urgido esta el chico ese eh? — Se paro detrás de nosotras Missy  
>—Hay… ¿por qué no te largas?— le dije fastidiada, suficiente tenia con el coraje que me había hecho pasar Fredwardo como para ahora soportarla a ella.<br>— ¡Ja!—rio falsamente — ¿Y cuanto le pagaste por que saliera contigo?— soltó una burlona carcajada.  
>—Yo no le pago nada y no salgo con el…— le dije caminando hacia ella —…A ver no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones— dije cuando pensé lo que le había dicho<br>— ¿Y qué crees que a mí me interesa tu vida?— me pregunto poniéndose su mano en la cintura.  
>—Pues eso parece, porque no me dejas en paz— me acerque a ella, con una mirada que si estas mataran, desde hace mucho tiempo que Missy estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra.<br>—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo 'segura' pero en sus ojos se notaba el terror que tenia por dentro.  
>— Por favor tu miedo se huele a ¡Kilómetros!— le dijo Carly soltando una carcajada.<br>—Ah…— bufo molesta — ¡Las dos son unas estúpidas! ¡Por qué no dejan de molestarme!— sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.  
>— ¿Eh?— dije sin entender, ahora se hacia la víctima.<br>—Señorita Puckett…— escuche la voz del director, gire sobre mis talones para poder verlo de frente.  
>— ¡Ted! Digo, Director¿Cómo ha estado?— le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.<br>— ¿Todo está en orden?— me miraba serio.  
>—Claro…— le dije segura.<br>— ¿En orden?— me grito — ¡Anda, sigan amenazándome!— seguía haciéndose la víctima  
>—Missy… realmente estas ¡enferma!— le dije sin importarme que me escuchara el director.<br>—Puckett… a mi oficina ¡Ahora!— no se veía para nada contento — ¡Y ustedes dos a clases!— les indico a Carly y a la loca de Missy.  
>—Pero…— intenté defenderme.<br>— ¡A mi oficina!— me interrumpió señalando la dirección.  
>—Es que…—<br>— ¡Ahora!— grito.  
>Sin alguna otra opción camine, no sin antes fingir que iba a lanzármele encima a Missy, acción que la asusto e inmediatamente retrocedió.<br>— ¡Puckett!— volvió a gritarme al ver mi acción.  
>Solté una carcajada y camine hacia la oficina del director.<br>— ¡Segundo día de clases y ya estas peleando!— me dijo sentándose en el gran sillón giratorio.  
>—Sabe… tengo mis razones— le dije sentándome…<br>—No las quiero saber…— me interrumpió —No te expulse del colegio porque… No lo se, creo que la Gente puede mejorar— me dijo mientras que de su escritorio sacaba una carpeta a punto de explotar, con mi nombre al frente. —Pero tu conducta Sam — mire hacia el piso seria — Ademas tus notras no son las Mejores.  
>— ¡Pero no me eh estado portando mal en clases!— me defendí.<br>— ¡Casi golpeas a esa chica!— me dijo.  
>—Mire si esa fuera mi intención hace un mes que ella estaría en el hospital— soltó una carcajada — ¡Ella es la que me provoca!— le dije, cosa que era totalmente cierta.<br>—Solo una cosa te voy a decir… no quiero problemas— me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, solo asentí con la cabeza —A la primera… llamare a tus padres—  
>— ¡No tendré problemas!— le dije sonriendo —A menos que ella…—<br>— ¡Sam!— me grito.  
>—Si… si… si— dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.<br>— ¡Hey!— me llamo antes de salir.  
>— ¿Qué pasa Ted?— le pregunte regresando, levanto sus cejas — ¿Dígame director?— cante con ese fastidioso tono.<br>—Hoy estarás castigada…— me dijo sonriente.  
>— ¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?— pregunte sorprendida.<br>—Iras a detención solo durante el descanso…— me entrego una tabla donde puso mi nombre. Para que la encargada de detención firmara que si asistí.  
>— ¡Y porque solo yo! ¡Missy comenzó!— reclame...<br>—No las puedo poner juntas, ella se quedara después de clases— sonreí victoriosa.  
>Salí aliviada de la oficina, por un momento creí que me expulsaría, pero esas son las ventajas de llevarse bien con el director.<br>Después de pasar el descanso en detención, seguido de cuatro clases más. Finalmente toco el timbre de salida.

**-Disculpenme por no cumplir lo que eh prometido, eh subido lo más rapido que puedo, pero igual eh estado ocupada a pesar de estar de Vacaciones D:  
>-A mi me gusta bastante este Capitulo, porque fue divertido escribir a Ted y su relacion con Sam :D Me encantaria tener un Director Asi :D<br>-Gracias Por todo Su apoyo! No eh recibido ningun review Negativo y eso me alienta demasiado (:  
>-El 6to Capitulo estara lo más pronto Posible ;)<strong>


	6. Capitulo 6

"**Sale una asustada Valentina de atrás de una pared" Hoola a todos! Perdon por no actualizar! Todo lo explicare abajo y respondere las cosas y todo! Perdon!**

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— me pregunto Carly refiriéndose al Director.  
>—Dijo que si volvía a tener problemas llamaría a mis padres…— reí —Aunque no creo que los encuentre— la risa de Carly se unió a la mía.<br>—Pero alguien más puede venir…— me dijo mientras que con sus cejas me indicaba que volteara para atrás.  
>Sin que se viera obvio volteé, y me encontré a Freddie recargado sensualmente en el cofre del auto, tenía sus brazos cruzados, y unos oscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, pero al ver la malvada sonrisa que formo en su rostro, podría jurar que me miraba.<br>A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo, portaba una playera color rojo, que le quedaba magnifico con su color de piel, pero lo que mejor le lucia, eran esos jeans negros ajustados perfectamente a sus bien torneadas piernas.  
>Después de analizarlo por completo, regrese a mi conversación con Carly.<br>—Lo siento Carly…— reí —Ahora iremos caminando— le dije y ella me miro sin entender —Ni loca me voy con el— le explique y soltó una carcajada recordando lo que le había platicado, sobre mi lucha de en la mañana.  
>—Sam, creo que deberías doblar un poco tu orgullo— rió —Después de todo, pasaras mucho tiempo con el…— levanto sus cejas.<br>— ¡Ja! Eso está por verse…— le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo —No… Carls… ¡vámonos por allá!— le dije ya que no quería pasar por donde estaba Freddie.  
>— ¡Pero caminaremos el doble!— se quejó.<br>— ¡Caaarls!— alargue en tono de suplica.  
>— ¿Tienes miedo de que te cargue?— soltó una carcajada.<br>—Carlotta…—y la fulmine con la mirada —Claro que no le tengo miedo y no es eso…— me defendí.  
>— ¿Entonces?— me conocía bien, me estaba retando, sabía que si lo hacía por mi orgullo no podría evitar hacerlo— Ademas no me digas Carlotta— dijo fastidiada. Odiaba su Nombre, por eso todos le dicen Carly.<br>—Hay olvídalo… Ambas cosas— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Freddie.  
>Pase con Carly a lado mío, y solo escuche un chiflido -Idiota- pensé, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara eran infinitas.<br>—Hey hey hey… ¿a dónde vas?— escuche su voz.  
>—A la casa…— le dije cuando volteé a verlo.<br>—Sube al auto…— me indico haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.  
>—No…— le dije fría y volví a caminar.<br>—Entonces no quieres tu auto de vuelta…— escuche como agitaba las llaves, Carly solo me miraba divertida tratando de no reírse. Freidiota -Nuevo Sobrenombre- Pense, rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y seguía agitando las llaves.  
>La oferta del auto era demasiado tentadora —Ven Carls…— le dije caminando hacia el<br>Sonrió victoriosamente cuando llegue a su lado, tendí mi mano para que me entregara mis llaves, las puso en mi mano, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas, las quito.  
>—No tan rápido…— rio —Sube al auto…—<br>—Carly…— le dije para que también subiera.  
>—No... Yo me iré caminando— me dijo sonriente.<br>—Sube no es problema nosotros te llevamos…— le dijo Freddie. Esta sonrió pero se volvió a negar.  
>—Carly sube…— le dije mirándola con suplica.<br>Finalmente acepto y subió en la parte trasera del auto.  
>— ¿Y tú eres?— le pregunto Carly – ¡Como te adoro!- pensé feliz al escuchar a mi amiga preguntarle eso.<br>— ¿Sam no te ha hablado de mí?— le pregunto mirándome yo solo solté una carcajada.  
>—Ni que fueras quien para que yo hable de ti…— le dije sin voltear a verlo.<br>—Soy Freddie… y soy el niñero…— rio —…De esta malcriada niña— la risa de Carly se unió a la de él.  
>—Da vuelta aquí…— le indique para que entrara a la calle donde vivía mi Amiga.<br>— ¡Gracias!— dijo Carly mientras bajaba del auto.  
>—No es nada…— le contesto "Fredward".<br>—Nos vemos mañana— me despedí, entro a su casa y el auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento — ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa  
>—Te invitare a comer…— me dijo mirándome.<br>— ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?— le pregunte fría.  
>—De hecho no lo pregunte, y la verdad no me interesa…— sonrió y regreso la mirada al camino —Llegamos…— me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida.<br>—Wow… pero que espléndido— le dije sarcásticamente.  
>—Lo siento…—rio mientras bajaba del auto —Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…— me dijo cuando llegue a su lado —Además como quieras te hubieras quejado… como lo haces con todo— me dijo mientras caminábamos.<br>—Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…— entre al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.  
>— ¿Quieres algo?— me pregunto mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar.<br>—No tengo hambre…— le dije "¡Por Dios! Desde cuando digo eso! y camine a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.  
>Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Freddie alejarse, -Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…- pensé divertida, ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo…<br>— ¿Que tanto me ves?— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso  
>— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿A ti?— reí sarcásticamente —Ni en tus sueños Benson…— le dije<br>—Acéptalo te vuelvo loca…— me guiño un ojo, y dejo el pequeño cartel con el numero de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos...  
>— ¡Quisieras!— le dije riendo.<br>—Entonces dime que tanto me veías…— se recargo en la mesa — ¿O en que pensabas?— levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas.  
>—Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona— mentí, claramente no pensaba en eso.<br>—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo.

** ¡IMPORTANTE!**

**Jojó, lo deje en suspenso :D "Muchas miradas acusadoras miran a esta niña y ella casi se esconde atrás de la Pared… Casi…"  
>Okey, Okey… Para empezar Perdon, Perdon, Perdon, Perdon por no actualizar :c<br>Es qe lo que Pasa es que tuve un descuido con mi historia, y despues Fanfic no me dejaba Actualizar (¬¬') y Despues cortaron mi internet por No pago :B Y despues me olvide de la Historia, Despues me olvide de mi Contraseña y despues como salia TODOS los dias se me fue… Pero ahora que tengo internet, vino la inspiracion, Me acorde de mi historia y mi contraseña (Tonta, Tonta :B) Eh vuelto con las Pilas cargadas a full para actualizar dia Por medio (Para que soñar tanto, si lo actualizo todos los dias, se acaba la historia altiro D:)  
>Asi que esta es mi explicacion y mi Disculpa de porque eh dejado la Historia tanto tiempo :'(<br>Eso lectores, Los Quiero y ustedes y sus Reviews son la Razon e inspiracion de "El niñero"-Seddie… Me puse sentimental :')  
>Yayaya, Respondiendo algunos reviews sin especificar porque es tarde ahora en mi Pais (:<br>-Freddie yo cacho que tiene unos 19 o 20, no se exactamente, solo tengo presente que ya no estudia  
>-Lo de que los dialogos estan muy pegados es Cierto, Y perdon! Pero si los separo la historia queda extraña, asi que prefiero dejarlo asi ;)<br>-Sus Review! Aww *-* Me encantan! Son los Mejores :D Eso de "Alegrarme el Dia" y cosas asi de verdad emocionan :')  
>-Yo igual estoy Loca, te entiendo :B<br>-Por ultimo, cualquier cosa de ortografia o algo asi, espero que me perdonen, Su Escrito tiene solo 13 años *-***


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola, Hola, Hola! Ya saben, todo abajo :B  
>iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u Son de Dan Schneider O:<strong>

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo —Me agradas…— rio mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo sin entender —Deberíamos llevarnos bien…—  
>— ¡Ja! No lo creo…— le dije orgullosa.<br>— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto riendo —Tu obedeces mis órdenes y yo no te digo nada…— esperaba mi respuesta —Es mas… ten tus llaves— las puso en la mesa —Solo llega a las tres a la casa, has tus tareas y yo no te molestare— me acercaba aun mas las llaves del auto.  
>—Aun así no me agradas…— le dije y tome las llaves. Soltó una carcajada.<br>Subimos a su auto, después de comer, ya que a pesar de que le había dicho que no, como quiera ordeno para mí. Pase la tarde en mi computador,despues me puse a hacer los trabajos atrasados y acabe cerca de las diez de la noche.  
>Me levante como de costumbre, entre a la ducha para después elegir un polera a Rys rojas y blancas, un jeans ajustado y mis Converse favoritas<br>— ¡Llega a las tres!— me dijo antes de que saliera de la casa.  
>—No te aseguro nada…— grite y salí.<br>— ¡Hey! ¡Hicimos un trato!— escuche que gritaba desde adentro, solo solté una carcajada y subí a mi muy apreciado auto…  
>— ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Te encanta!— me dijo Carly riendo.<br>— ¿Qué?— le pregunte asustada — ¡Estas completamente loca!— le dije asombrada.  
>— ¡No la loca aquí eres tú!— me dijo mientras tomaba los libros de su casillero — ¡Tienes a ese hombre enfrente! ¡Te pregunta que si te gusta! ¡Y le dices que pensabas en cuanto lo odias!— tomo su castaño cabello entre sus manos con desesperación.<br>— ¡Caaarls!— alargue riendo —Conozco a los chicos como el…— le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón —Solo porque son atractivos se creen mejor que los demás y que pueden tener a cualquier chica en sus manos…—  
>—Y como sabes… tal vez el es diferente y te mira diferente— me dijo sonriente.<br>— ¿Diferente? — Pregunte extrañada.  
>—Si… cuando íbamos en el auto, y volteaba te miraba… ah… no sé cómo explicarlo— dijo desesperada.<br>— ¡Estas demente Carly!— le dije riendo.  
>Las clases como siempre pasaron rápido, excepto biología que como siempre tenía que soportar las miradas de Missy, pero no eran sus miradas las que me incomodaban, si no que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Así que tenía que reprimir las ganas de pararme y gritarle en su cara lo que se merece.<br>Después de dejar a Carly en su casa, me dirige a la mía, eran las tres con cinco cuando llegue a la casa, grite avisando que había llegado, pero solo estaban las del servicio, les pregunte por Freddie y solo me dijeron que había salido.  
>Después de comer, subí a mi habitación ya que tenía tarea de todas las asignaturas, así que debía comenzar lo antes posible si quería terminar temprano.<br>Tome mi celular para ver la hora, Nueve treinta de la noche, había pasado seis horas haciendo tarea, bueno seguramente menos, ya que me distraía haciendo dibujos en las paginas finales de las libretas, y además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho.  
>Baje a la cocina, tenia sed y hambre, la casa ya estaba vacía, las de servicio salían a las ocho, así que estaba yo sola en la casa, ya que no había señales de Freddie.<br>Camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar una jarra con agua, la puse en la barra para poder tomar un vaso.  
>-¡Ah… por que los ponen hasta allá!- bufe molesta en mi foro interno, ya que parecía que lo hacían intencionalmente, ponían todos los vasos en la última repisa del estante.<br>Me puse en las puntas de los pies, y estiraba mis brazos lo más posible para tratar de alcanzar uno de los vasos de cristal, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando dos manos en mi cintura me dieron el susto de la vida.  
>— ¡Ah!— me fue imposible no gritar.<br>— ¿Te asuste?— era la voz de Fredwardo.  
>—No… solo que me gusta gritar con terror…— le dije sarcástica sin voltear a verlo.<br>— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— me dijo cuando volví a intentar alcanzar el vaso  
>—No— le conteste seca.<br>—Entonces como quieras te ayudare…— me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente, ahora no fue terror lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, si no un escalofrió. Apego su anatomía a la mía, solo basto con que estirara el brazo y alcanzo el vaso. —Ten…— me lo entrego.  
>—No necesitaba ayuda…— le dije molesta.<br>—Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración. Se separo un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.  
>Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada de color marrón me hipnotizo por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.<br>Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios, que me fue imposible no seguir el beso.

**sdkjbhskdaodjabdfhbdoassiaudh… Se besaron :D Yei!  
>Ya siguiendo con la cosa esta: Gracias por sus cumplidos y Sus amenazas :P Son las razones para actualizar, Auunque estaba asustada por algunas Amenazas x.x (<strong>**Sam-Lovees-Ham**** & ****Tocino Boliviano 94 ejemm :X) sajdvhabsdjs Comprendo su enojo x.x Y no los culpo :x Pero se que me aman (ah x.x) e increiblemente les gusta la Historia :D Asi, qe eso, ya no actualize como prometi y seguira asi ;)  
>Chauuuu :** Nos vemos hasta la proxima nota del proximo capitulo (:<br>PD: Estoy emocionada por el nuevo capitulo de iCarly con One Direction *-* 3 Ambos me encantan :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoooolaaa Mundo! (Muchas cosas, entre tomates y cosas asi, vuevan hacia mi D:)  
>Bueno ya D: Expliacare todo Abajo, asi que por Mientras, Disfruten de este Capitulo u.u"<strong>

**iCarly y sus Personajes no me pertenecen, son el Genio Dan Schneider**

Inconcientemente subí mis manos, y las coloque detrás de su cuello. Sin soltar el vaso, con una mano jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, el cuerpo de Freddie me aprensaba contra la barra, lejos de sentir dolor alguno.  
>Ladeaba aun más su rostro, al lado contrario que yo para darle mayor profundidad al alucinante beso. Nuestras anatomías se acoplaban perfectamente, parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban exacto.<br>Nuestros pechos se expandían y contraían al ritmo de nuestras ahora aceleradas respiraciones, Comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi blusa sin despegarse de mis labios, pero al sentir la tibia piel de sus manos en contacto con la delicada piel de mi espalda, desperté de la hipnosis en la cual sus labios me habían hecho caer, provocándome soltar de golpe el vaso de cristal que tenía en mis manos, causando un estruendoso sonido al chocar contra el piso.  
>Sobresaltado Freddie volteo para ver que había sido, al solo encontrarse con los cientos pedazos de cristal en el piso, volvió a girar para continuar en lo que estábamos, pero rápidamente me aleje. Me miraba extrañado como esperando respuesta por mi accionar<br>—Y… yo… yo…— por más que trataba de formar una oración coherente me era imposible, así que opte por salir corriendo, bueno tal vez no corriendo, pero inmediatamente salí de la cocina.  
>-¡Pero qué hiciste!- me reproche en mi mente cuando llegue a mi habitación.<br>– ¡Apenas lo conoces y ya te besaste con él!- me lance a la cama mientras que me regañaba mi voz interior.  
>—Pero es que… ¡Dios! sus labios… sus ojos…— me defendí con muy malos argumentos<br>- ¡Eso no basta!- me volví a gritar.  
>—Hay no ya hasta me estoy volviendo loca…— susurre ya que un ahora eran demasiadas las voces que me gritaban que había hecho mal.<br>No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, la mitad de mi se arrepentía, ya que con eso había demostrado debilidad, pero el otro cincuenta por ciento no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, no quería toparme con Freddie, así que rápido me duche y me puse lo primero que cogí, Una polera verde, unos pitillos Blancos y unas Converse verde con negro. Faltaba media hora para el colegio, así que llame a mi mejor Amiga.  
>—Carls… en cinco minutos llego a tu casa…— le dije cuando contesto el teléfono.<br>— ¿Por?— me pregunto riendo sin entender.  
>—Tengo que contarte algo…— le dije acelerada mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, lo encendí y salí de la casa a buscar a la niña Shay.<br>Después de otros cinco minutos Carly bajo ya lista y entro al auto.  
>— ¿Y ahora que paso?— me pregunto en el camino.<br>— ¡Carlaaangas!— alargue mientras tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos con desesperación  
>—Sam… me estas asustando…— rio — ¿Qué hiciste?— Respire profundo<br>—Yo… yo…— tartamudee —Fredtonto y yo nos besamos…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir el casillero.  
>— ¿Fredtonto? Que ¿Nuevo apodo? Espera…¡¿Qué?— Grito entre sorprendida y emocionada.<br>—Caaarly…— alargue.  
>— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya sabía que tu y el terminarían en algo!— me dijo feliz.<br>— ¡No Carlangas! ¡No estamos en 'algo'!— le conteste.  
>— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué paso?— me pregunto sin entender.<br>—El me beso y yo por una estúpida razón ¡lo seguí! La 'cosa' iba a mas y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ¡hui de ahí! —  
>—Sabes que te quiero mucho Sam… pero eres una ¡tonta!— me dijo alterada.<br>—Pero…—  
>— ¡Pero nada!— me interrumpió.<br>—Mira júrame que no sientes nada por él…— me dijo mientras ponía frente a mí su dedo meñique.  
>—Carly…—<br>—Júralo… y no te molesto más…— me volvió a interrumpir.  
>—Está bien… no puedo jurarlo… puede que sienta algo de atracción por él…— me rendí<br>— ¡¿Y entonces por qué hiciste eso?— Me volvió a preguntar desesperada —No te digo que avanzaran 'demasiado' pero creo que dejarlo ahí solo no fue lo mejor que debiste haber hecho—  
>— ¡Lo sé!...— le di la razón, ya que después de todo. La tenia —Pero es que apenas lo conozco—<br>—Niña Puckett… no te estás casando con el…— me dijo segura —Lo tienes todo el día en tu casa… por qué no simplemente ¡tratas de conocerlo y lo dejas conocerte!—  
>Era completamente cierto, la única razón por la que "Fredward" y yo nos llevábamos de esa manera era porque yo no le permitía si quiera entablar una conversación conmigo. Tal vez, por esta vez, no estaría tan mal bajar un poco la guardia.<p>

**Hoola Denuevo! (Miradas amenazantes me atemorizan denuevo) Okey, okey, Lo se, les prometi actualizar pronto pero lo que paso fue que:  
>Me confudi y juré que habia subido 2 Capitulos de la Historia, Cuando nunca fue asi -.-" Es que tengo una pagina en Face de otra cosa donde subo una Historia y me confundi : y Ademas estoy corta de inspiracion :c  
>Asi que esa es mi Excusa… Bueno, los mejores deseos (que no sean asesinarme) y nos Encontraremos en el proximo capitulo de este fanfic (O, eso sono Chavo del 8 x.x)<br>Actualizare hoy o mañana ;D  
>PD: "<strong>Dannu" Yo no estoy robando ningun fic, No es por ser pesada, pero me deberias preguntar a mi antes de decir esas cosas… Te respondere cualquier pregunta que quieras, pero porfavor hazlo en privado y no criticandome abiertamente dejandome mal sin sentido alguno… Me puedes enviar un mensaje a mi perfil o algo asi (: ****

**PD: Han visto "HolaSoyGerman"? Me encanta! Me mato de risa con sus videos (: y es de Chile como su servidora lml**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hooola Chicos OO Taaaaaaaanto tiempo u.u  
>Recuerden, TODO ABAJITO 1313<br>-iCarly no es mio y todo eso blah blah :B-**

— ¿Entonces? — Me pregunto Carlangas  
>—Pues… no lo sé— le dije insegura.<br>— ¡Vamos! ¡Solo trata de conocerlo!— me dijo emocionada —Harían una increíble pareja— levantó sus cejas rápidamente, ambas dejamos escapar dos sonoras carcajadas.  
>Pase todo el día pensando en lo que había hablado con Carly, y lo sucedido con "Freddo".<br>Carlangas tenía razón, salir huyendo no había sido mi más inteligente decisión. Así que por primera vez Sam Puckett dejaría de lado su orgullo. Esta tarde llegando a casa, hablaría con Freddie, -No creo que llevarnos mejor nos haga daño- pensé.  
>Al fin toco el timbre que me liberaba de esta prisión, reí tontamente por mi pensamiento.<br>Salimos y todo el camino a casa de Carly, platicamos sobre cosas de la escuela y otras cosas sin sentido. Entre risas llegamos.  
>— ¡Suerte!— me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Ambas reímos y yo partí hacia mi casa.<br>— ¿Freddo?— pregunte apenas cruce la puerta, pero no había respuesta camine al living y no estaba — ¿Freddie?— volví a preguntar cuando entre a la sala.  
>Pero me tope con una escena... 'algo' incomoda.<br>— ¿Quien es esta?— dijo despectivamente la Pelirroja desconocida, bueno… para mí desconocida, ya que Freddie parecía conocerla desde hace bastante tiempo. Ya que la forma en la que… se besaban me hacía pensar eso.  
>— ¿Esta?— solté una hipócrita carcajada —No mi cielo… la que hace esa pregunta soy yo…— cambie mi tono a uno completamente frio al igual que mi mirada. — ¿Quien es esta y que hace en MI casa?— me dirige a Freddie.<br>—Ella es mi novia…— me dijo serio, algo dentro de mí se retorció. Me sentí completamente estúpida, iba a doblar mi orgullo por un idiota que me beso aun teniendo novia, y que todavía tiene el descaro de ¡traerla a MI casa! Contuve la ira y rabia que se estaba mesclando en mi interior.  
>—Ah… así que tú eres la malcriada a la que mi Freddito tiene que cuidar…— lo abrazo como para provocarme pero al contrario solo reí.<br>—Freddito— Dije imitando su chillona voz—tienes tres minutos para sacarla de aquí…—cambiando radicalmente mi tono a uno amenazante y lo fulmine con la mirada.  
>—Que crees que te tengo miedo…— me dijo la rubia teñida desafiante, pero Freddie puso su brazo para evitar que se acercara a mí.<br>—No lo creo…— ahora me acerque yo —Lo sé…— afirme —Te quedan dos minutos…— le dije mirándola fijamente.  
>— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?— le susurro Freddie, pero ella se negó.<br>—No te preocupes amor yo me voy…— le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y después lo beso, aunque realmente parecía que quería comérselo.  
>—Un minuto…— los interrumpí.<br>Ambos se separaron y "Fredward" la acompaño a la puerta, camine hacia la cocina, y tome una botella de agua del refrigerador, como si nada camine hacia las escaleras, pero Freddie evito que pasara.  
>—No tenias por que tratarla así…— me reclamo evidentemente molesto.<br>—Y ella no tenía por qué hablarme así…— le dije, no tenía nada que reclamar ya que su noviecita era la que había comenzado.  
>— ¿Sam por que no maduras?— me dijo mirándome despectivamente<br>—Y tu porque no te largas…— le dije molesta.  
>—Eso es lo que más quieres… y solo por eso no lo hare…— me dijo acercándose a mi<br>— ¡Ja! Y la inmadura y malcriada soy yo— le dije sacándole la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras.  
>—Regresa ahora…— grito desde abajo.<br>Desde luego que lo ignore y seguí subiendo para ir a mi habitación, escuche que Freddie venia también subiendo las escaleras, debido a que subía de dos en dos, de inmediato me alcanzo. Me tomo del brazo y me acorralo contra la pared…  
><strong><br>Hola chicos (: Disculpenme muuucho muuucho por no actualizar /: Si quieren saber porque no eh actualizado dejenlo en los review y en algun Capitulo lo respondere OO El proximo capitulo prooontito  
>SALUDINES DESDE AQUÍ :DD<strong>


	10. Nota:Razones y fecha de Actualizacion

**Bueeeeeeeno, se que se supone que no debo hacer estas notas, pero bueno :pp**

**Para empezar voy a Disculparme por tardarme taanto en actualizar, realmente extrañaba sus Reviews que me sacaban más de una sonrisa :D**

**Asi que por peticion de algunos pondre en esta nota porque no pude actualizar:**  
><em><span>1ero:<span>_ Empeze el año escolar, entonces obviamente tenia menos tiempo para actualizar, con trabajos, pruebas, etc… (Ahora entiendo a los otros autores que se tardaban u.u)  
><em><span>2do:<span>_ A pesar de recien ir en 8vo Basico o no se como se dira en su pais (Tengo 13 proximamente 14 :B) estee, debo conservar mi promedio, que es bastante bueno, porque me quiero cambiar a otro colegio y tambien porque mi familia no tiene suficiente dinero para pagar años escolares entonces necesito sacar becas para estudiar y para eso necesito buenas notas.  
><em><span>3ro:<span>_ Cómo comenzo el colegio, tambien comenzaron las actividades deportivas y yo este año me dedique al Handball, Atletismo y Esgrima en ambas eh tenido competencias. Entonces las competencias y los entrenamientos me quitan bastante tiempo.  
><em><span>4to:<span>_ Mi abuelo tuvo un accidente en el que casi le amputaron los dedos, pero los lograron conservar, lo malo es que su trabajo es exclusivamente con las manos y no podra trabajar en algo de tiempo y todo eso tiene a mi familia preocupada.  
><em><span>6to:<span>_ Mi mamá se cambio de trabajo y eso la tiene ocupada entonces debo cuidar a mi hermana y todo eso :B  
><em><span>7mo:<span>_ Necesito vida social igual y eso solo lo puedo hacer los fines de semana entonces entiendanme en esa parte x.x_  
><em>_8vo:_ Este Junio tuve los examenes finales y son los más importantes…

**Bueno esas son algunas de las razones…  
>PERO LO BUENO ES QUE YA PUDE ACTUALIZAR:D Y subire otro capitulo el Domingo 3009  
><strong>*_Algo importante es que si quieren que siga la historia deberan dejarme reviews por que en eso me fijo bastante para actualizar._  
>*<em>Tambien<em> _me tendran que tener paciencia si quieren que continue la historia(:_**  
><strong>**Cuidense, los quiero *-* Dejenme reviews en los capitulos ;))******

_** "Los reviews de los lectores son la inspiracion de los autores"**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**TODO ABAJITO MIS PACIENTES LECTORES :)**  
><strong>Todos los personajes que aparescan con similitudes a la serie iCarly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Scheinder<strong>

—Te hablé,así que obedéceme o te quedas sin auto de nuevo— me dijo sujetando mis brazos a mis costados a la altura de mis hombros.  
>—¡Suéltame ahora!— le dije sin mirarlo.<br>—Yo te soltare cuando quiera— me dijo victorioso, que idiota.  
>—Fredward Benson… te lo advierto, suéltame ¡ahora!— le dije amenazante, la verdad no estaba como para soportarlo.<br>—Sabes ya me hartaste, tú amenazas demasiado y nunca haces nada— me dijo seguro  
>—Ah… con que no hago nada…— lo mire fulminante.<br>Levante mi rodilla, y con esta comencé a rozar delicadamente su zona 'sensible' provocando que Freddie se estremeciera por completo. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo, después de apegar su torso al mío.  
>Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca baje mi rodilla, pero rápidamente volví a subirla, solo que ahora con fuerza. Le di en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor mientras que se retorcía del dolor, aproveche para correr a mi habitación. Ya que Freddie no estaría nada contento después de lo que le había hecho.<br>Corrí lo más rápido por el pasillo, cada vez veía más cerca mi puerta, estaba por tomar la perilla cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba, me volvió a acorralar contra la pared solo que ahora con más fuerza, su rostro estaba a cinco escasos centímetros del mío, me miraba con furia.  
>—No que no hacía nada—Le dije con una sonrisa burlona y luego solté una carcajada al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con él para que me soltara, aunque era completamente imposible.<br>De un momento a otro los labios de Freddie rosaban con intensidad los míos, me besaba con desesperación y lujuria.  
>Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me envolvió entre sus brazos, corrí mi rostro y lo empuje.<br>— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a besarme!— le dije después de darle una cachetada. Me miraba sin entender, mientras tocaba su roja mejilla, me di media vuelta para entra a mi habitación.  
>—Hey…— me tomo de la muñeca.<br>—Vuelve con tu 'madura' novia…— le dije tirando mi brazo para que me soltara.  
>Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Deje caer mi bolsa en el piso, sin importar lo que trajera. Me senté en la cama, me sentía tan mal, me sentía tan tonta por creer que tal vez Freddie podía sentir algo por mí. –Ahora si, definitivamente se irá-<p>

Me levante y aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación, me puse de pie, no le demostraría a Freddie que me había puesto mal la situación de ayer. Después de tomar una ducha, me vestí rapidamente, tome mi bolsa y seguido de un profundo suspiro, salí de mi habitación.  
>Baje las escaleras rogando por dentro no topármelo, pero antes de salir de la casa me llamo:<br>—Sam —volteé y ahí estaba, vestía una playera negra ajustada y unos jeans igualmente ajustados.  
>— ¿Si?— le pregunte tratando de no pensar en lo guapo que se veia ¡ALTO! Yo no estaba pensando en nada parecido...<br>—Llamo tu director— me dijo seriamente.  
>— ¿Si? Me alegro por ti—Le dije groseramente, aunque realmente no recordaba haber hecho algo malo ultimamente.<br>—Buscaba a tus padres, quería hablar con ellos sobre un 'asunto'— al parecer el tampoco sabía de lo que se trataba.  
>—Pero ellos no están, así que no importa. Ahora me voy que se me hace tarde— dije aceleradamente mientras salía de la casa,<br>— ¡Hey no tan rápido!— me dijo —Yo iré, soy tu tutor, así que sube a mi auto— me dijo mientras salía de la casa.  
>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— reclame —Yo iré en mi auto y tu ve en el tuyo…— le dije caminando a mi auto.<br>Abrí mi bolsa para sacar mis llaves, pero no las encontré, -¡Ayer las puse aquí!- pensé mientras las buscaba desesperada.  
>— ¿Las buscas?— me dijo agitando MIS llaves.<br>— ¡Las tomaste de mi bolso!— le reclame más que molesta.  
>—No me dejas otra alternativa…— me dijo subiendo a su auto.<br>—Eres un…— le grite pero cerró la puerta así que ni para que gritar.  
>Resignada subí al auto de Freddie, solo porque quería sabes que era lo que quería el director, si no me hubiera regresado a mi habitación. En todo el camino un más que incomodo silencio inundaba el auto.<br>—Bájate aquí, iré a estacionar el auto…— me dijo parándose en la puerta.  
>Baje del auto y a lo lejos vi a Carly y camine hacia ella<br>— ¡¿Que paso?!— Me pregunto emocionada.  
>—Tiene novia…— le dije seria sin dejar de caminar.<br>— ¡¿Ya son novios?!— Me dijo sorprendida y feliz.  
>—No Carly…— deje de caminar —El YA tiene novia— le dije, abrió sus ojos como plato y solo porque su mandíbula estaba unida a su cráneo no cayó hasta el piso.<br>— ¿Y por qué te trajo?— me pregunto sin entender.  
>—Porque el director llamo, que tenía que hablar de un 'asunto'— le dije imitando la voz de Freidiota.<br>—Pero no has hecho nada malo…— me dijo.  
>—Lo sé— reí —Fue lo primero que pensé…— le dije —Así que tengo que hablar yo primero con el…— le dije mientras volvíamos a caminar,<br>Íbamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, cuando vi a Freddie adelante, así que comencé a correr para llegar primero y poder saber que era de lo que querían hablarle.  
>Rápido lo rebase pero logro verme así que también comenzó a correr detrás de mí, llegue a la oficina y sin importar el llamado de la secretaria, entré, al contrario de Freddie que se detuvo ¡Ja! Ahora seguramente se aumentaría el regaño por correr en los pasillos, entrar a la oficina sin permiso e ignorar a la secretaria, reí en mi mente, ahora si valdría la pena el regaño.<br>— ¿Puckett?— me pregunto sorprendido el director.  
>—Si-siento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con usted— le dije jadeando por ñla carrera y ademas regañaba a un chico.<br>—Hablaremos más tarde Stephan— le dijo con voz seria al chico y este se puso de pie  
>—Gracias— movió sus labios el chico feliz ya que por decirlo así, lo había salvado del castigo.<br>— ¿Qué sucede?— me pregunto el director — ¿Vino tu tutor?— me preguntó.  
>—Si, pero aun no entiendo que hice— le dije.<br>—La madre de Missy vino y dijo que los problemas entre su hija y tu siguen— me explico.  
>— ¿Qué?— pregunte sin entender.<br>—Si, que tú la sigues molestando— me explico.

Leer:  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>**Hola gente bonita:3 Actualice como prometí en la Nota:D Se que mi demora no tiene perdon u.u Pero se que ustedes son los mejores y no me golpearan hasta matarme:D ¿Cierto? "Muchos de ustedes ponen sonrisas macabras y levantan cuchillos y payasos(Me dan miedo los payasosD: )" Bueno, pero dejando de lado eso… Creo que ahora me pondre las pilas y actualizare a fechas decentes x.x  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__** "Los reviews de los lectores son la inspiracion de los autores"**_


End file.
